


Nude Pictures

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 24





	Nude Pictures

**The team find Bucky's Nude picture of Peter, then insist on meeting him after they find out they're dating (Side note I want to be hot enough that someone wanta to keep my nudes in their wallet)**

**Mentions and descriptions of blowjobs, riding**

——————

"Hey! Barnes! Where's your wallet?! I need it to win a bet with Natasha!" Clint shouted. Bucky didn't even glance up, dodging Steve's punch easily.

"Front pocket!" He shouted back. Peter always packed and his own and Bucky's bags the night before while Bucky made them both lunch.

"Ha! You owe me twenty dollars, Nat! I told you he'd have a craft membership!" Clint shouted. Bucky rolled his eyes and stopped another punch. He paused however when he heard Natasha say something.

"And a nudey. Picture." She said quietly. Bucky froze suddenly, Steve got a well-aimed punch at his jaw. Bucky didn't even say anything as he jumped up from the floor, rushing over to Natasha and Clint and snatching his wallet back. When he didn't find the picture he looked up to find Natasha and Clint both looking at it.

"Hands off. My eyes only." Bucky growled, holding his hand out for the photo. By now the team were gathering around, having heard Bucky's demanding tone and Clint and Natasha matching laughter.

"What's metal man got in his wallet?" Sam asked teasingly. Bucky watched in defeat as Clint handed Sam the picture; he'd looked at it enough times it was burnt into his mind.

It was taken just after Bucky had taken Peter's cock into his mouth, deepthroating him, bobbing his head, using his hands to stroke what he didn't have in his mouth. Coaxing two orgasms out of Peter before he had to get him to pull off with a pop from overstimulation. Peter was on his knees, feet rested under his butt, hands bracing himself behind him on the bed.

The team could tell by the photo Peter had been panting, his ribs showing, stomach slightly sunken in, mouth hanging open. There were tear stains down his cheeks, eyes lidded as he stared at the camera. His hair was slicked to his head by sweat, and yet his cock was still handing hard and proud between his spread legs. He was covered in dark purple and red hickies; all over his stomach, chest, neck, jaw, even his thighs were littered in them. He even had slightly bleeding bite marks around his shoulders, neck and nipples. Bucky's metal hand was in the frame, resting on Peter's knee, fingers pressing into his leg. Another memento of Bucky's, his dog tags clasped around Peter's neck and resting just over his heart, he liked seeing Peter with marks of his.

"Good to know you're an animal in bed." Steve teased. Bucky made a face, snatching the picture back and tucking it safely back into his wallet, and his wallet into his pants.

"A one night stand memento?" Tony teased. Bucky made a sour-looking face in response.

"No, he's my boyfriend," Bucky said shortly, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"You got a boyfriend and didn't tell me?!" Steve exclaimed. Bucky finally got his grin back.

"Some things are better-kept secret." He said vaguely, Peter had told him that one.

"How long? It's obviously been a big commitment if you have a picture of him in your wallet. And the dog tags." Bruce asked. Bucky shrugged.

"Two years." He said casually. He could practically hear Steve's jaw drop behind him and his arms waving around in the air.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wanda asked. Bucky shrugged.

"It felt nice having something that the whole world didn't know about. That you guys didn't know about. And Peter's always been different, he wanted for a while to keep it to us cause he wasn't out to his family or friends yet, then when he was we still kept it on the down-low. It just felt nice having something that I _knew_ was mine." He explained casually. Steve suddenly stopped his offence, setting his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"We're glad you found someone Buck. Must be one great guy." He said gently. Bucky grin came back full force, pride evident on his face.

"The greatest. You can meet him if you want, I can give him a call and tell him to come after work." Bucky offered. The team all nodded their agreement.

"To meet the guy who can handle you," Sam said teasingly.

"What does he do for work?" Clint asked as Bucky pulled his phone out of his backpack.

"ER doctor. Hospital down near Main Street." Bucky said offhandedly, a smile creeping onto his face as he read the messages from Peter with copious amounts of emojis. He did it just to annoy Bucky.

"How old is he?" Steve asked.

"Just turned twenty-five last month," Bucky said, smiling down at his phone where Peter was sending a panicked response, he didn't have any nice clothes.

"He did look quite young," Sam said. He stopped grinning when Bucky looked up at him with a murderous look on his face. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay. Boyfriend off-limits."

——————

"Mr Parker is the entrance of the common room, Mr Barnes," FRIDAY said overhead. Bucky jumped up excitedly from his couch, the team following him in amusement. Bucky bounded up to the man standing awkwardly in the doorway holding folded clothes to his chest.

"I didn't have enough time to change before I left the hospital but I had some clothes in my locker," Peter said, Bucky shrugged, throwing his arms around the man's shoulders. Peter grinned sheepishly as Bucky peppered his face with kisses, wrapping his own arms around Bucky and nudging Bucky head with his shoulder so he could bury his own head in Bucky's neck.

"Hard day?" He asked. Peter hummed quietly.

"Car crash on main street. Parents were okay but there was this little girl. She was in so much pain the nurses almost couldn't get the IV in and we had to sedate her just to get it in." Peter said quietly. Bucky hummed.

"You feeling okay? We don't need to go home?" Bucky asked. The team sensed the private moment, ducking back into the lounge room as Bucky and peter conversed.

When they saw the two again Peter was in loose-fitting blue jeans, tucked in grey button-down, his hair no longer pushed back by a headband and flung over his forehead. Bucky was tugging him in by his hand, Peter looked apprehensive and nervous. Bucky nudged him forward slightly, still holding his hand slightly.

"Erm, I'm Peter. Peter Parker, it's lovely to finally meet you." He said nervously. His cheeks were bright red. It was Tony who grinned, leaning forward.

"You too kid. And look, you sound like a wonderful kid but did Buckeroo tell you the circumstances that we came to know of your relationship?" Tony said seriously. Peter rose an eyebrow and glanced at Bucky who looked like he was going to implode.

"Erm no. He just said you guys wanted to meet me." Peter said suspiciously. Tony grinned and looked to Bucky who froze when peter slowly turned to face him.

"They found the picture in my wallet." He said sheepishly. Peter was silent for several moments, his fingers twitching at his sides and eyes narrowed. He suddenly scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing deeply into his hands.

"James, my dick is out in that photo. In fact, everything is out in the photo. You're an idiot. Oh my god, how do you even fuck up like that? Jesus Christ the Avengers Jamie. The Avengers have seen my dick. My dick James. My actual penis. Cock and balls. You know what, it's fine. It's fine." Peter rambled, continuing to scrub his hands roughly over his face.

"At least it was a good photo?" Bucky offered. Peter dropped his hands and threw Bucky and dirty look.

"Damn right it was a good photo. But more like at least they didn't see the photo of you." Peter said, making eye contact with Bucky who started blushing darkly. He didn't know which was worse, the team seeing Peter's photo in his wallet, or knowing Peter had his own photo of Bucky in his wallet making them a matching set.

"You wouldn't." Bucky said. Peter shrugged his shoulders, grinning.

"Yeah, you're right. But you owe me." Peter said sternly. Peter's own mind faintly drifted to the photo kept safely in his own wallet.

It was taken while Bucky was in his post-orgasm haze, Peter having rung three orgasms out of Bucky, his cock still buried inside him. Peter had only cum once during the whole ordeal, he knew for a fact Bucky loved it when Peter was on top, riding him. Bucky's metal hand was still wrapped around Peter's cock, Peter's cum rolling down his knuckles and having landed up Bucky's stomach and chest. Bucky's other hand was clamped over Peter's hip, his back arched slightly off the bed, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open letting out ragged breaths.

Peter had left his own marks behind, scratched running up and down Bucky's chest and stomach. Bucky was covered in sweat, and Peter was honestly proud he'd managed to get him to wring out because Bucky went to a meeting with the team the next day tired and sore. He was also proud he'd managed to get Bucky so flustered right now.

"Anyway. Why an ER doctor?"


End file.
